Legend of a Death Bender
by Servius Nautius Piso
Summary: A wizard from Ravenwood visists republic city. Sorry if any of the characters are ooc. Rated T to be safe


My second story XD certanily hope it gets more reviews then the last

anyway i decided to make a Legend of Korra and Wizard101 crossover

Desclaimer: Idon't own either

_'thought'_

* * *

In the dead of night a black clad man steps on to a small island not far off shore from a major city, with abundant vegetation, and was most certainly inhabited. He could see the tower to his right with a cliff at his back. He himself was standing in a secluded spot with trees obscuring the settlement. He had been to this world before, as a lad. During that time he heard stories of the Avatars, of the power, strength, and deeds. Ever since he had wanted to meet the Avatar, however there wasn't any news on a new avatar, either hasn't resurrected or hasn't been found. But now, the new one was being trained on this very island in air bending. He had to come, to see. He wanted to see what she was made of. He lifted his head to look at the full moon, his blue eyes staring at its majesty with his shoulder length red hair swaying in the slight breeze. '_What a wonderful night for a scare'. _He turned his gaze back to the temple, pulled his beaked hood over his head, held his wood staff in front of him, and began the necromancers whisper.

* * *

Korra shot out of bed, panting and sweating. She had a dream about Amon, the one where he takes her bending. She had had to save Bolin after he joined up with those gangsters to raise funds to participate in pro bending, seeing him take away a man's bending, the very thought frightened her. She wiped sweat off her forehead, and looked out the window at the full moon. '_What am I going to do, Amon can take away someone's bending, what if he takes away my bending what would I…'_

She was snapped from her thoughts when she began to hear whispering, she looked around the room, and then peaked her head out the door, but couldn't see anyone.

"Hello, anyone there?" she questioned, but no one answered, she walked out of her room, not bothering to close the door. "Anyone," she asked again, but whoever it was didn't creak from his mantra.

She walked down the hall, hoping to find whoever was whispering, but she found no one. She stopped outside a door, "HHELLOO!" she said forcefully, her faced scrunched, "OKAY NOW YOU A RE BEGINNING TO IRRITATE ME COME OUT ALREADY!" she yelled, now fuming at the voice, "I swear if this is some prank from Meelo," she said under her breath.

"Korra! It's almost midnight, what are you yelling about? In fact, what are you even doing up this late?" Korra turned to see a groggy Tenzin coming from the doorway; she must have absently stopped by his room. She could see Pemo and their daughters by the door to see what the commotion is about, Meelo, however, was still sound asleep.

_'I guess Meelo isn't behind this'_ "It's this whispering! How could I sleep with this going on?"

Tenzin adopted a confused look; "I don't hear anything?" he looked back at his wife and children questioningly, all three shook their heads.

Korra was confused, "You don't hear that?"

"Korra, you're probably just stressed from what happened the other day at the equalist rally. You should get some rest, and I'm cancelling tomorrow's training so you can have the whole day to relax," Tenzin said as he placed his hands on Korra's shoulder.

"Okay Tenzin, you're probably right. I'll be…" she was interrupted by a loud crash and a thunk. They all turned down the hall in the direction that it came from. "What was that?"

"It's probably nothing, probably someone just knocked something over on their way to the restroom," Tenzin assured.

"What if it's an equalist breaking in!" Korra responded, "Shouldn't we check it out?"

Tenzin was about to say something when another loud thunk could be heard. Korra didn't wait for Tenzin to answer, she ran down the hall to find the source of the noise. She could still hear someone whispering, but tuned it out, whether it was a figment of her imagination or something else would have to be determined another time. Her thoughts turned to Amon and what happened the other day, it still frightened her but if Amon wanted her bending he would have to fight for it! _But what if Amon himself came, or they manage beat me and take me to him! What would I… No _she couldn't think like that now. She heard several more thunks, coming from different directions. They have surrounded the temple. She reached her destination, one of the side doors; she could see the wood breaking.

_THUNK_

She readied herself for the fight ahead

_THUNK_

_'No equalist is taking me tonight'_

_THUNK_

_'There is no way they're… wait a second, can't the equalists, like, pick the lock or something' _she lowered her hand a little

_THUNK_

_'Seriously, I can't help but feeling an equalist would have already been inside already'_

_CRACK_

_'So, either this is a trap or…'_

_CRACK_

* * *

theres the first chapter

in the beginnign i had the necromancer think, '_What a wonderful night for a scare'_ because i couldn't think of anything better for him to think, so if can think of something better, i'd love to hear it

i debated whether or not i should put the whole occurance in one chapter but i decided to put it in to pieces

Please review


End file.
